Konan has CRAMPS o noez!
by Paper Ghost
Summary: ya, well.....It's kinda self explanitory. peinxkonan, sasodei if you tilt your head, and fluff. the akatsuki should mind their language more.....


-1** (DEIDARA GETS PUNK'D BY SOME COFFEE!!)**

Once upon a time, Konan was extremely unhappy. She was unhappy because she had been having this MAJOR cramp that had been keeping her awake( and, consequently, pein) since 4 AM. She was brooding in the kitchen around 7:30 when Deidara entered the kitchen, scratching at the back off his head. "hey Konan-chan, un. Whuz up?" he asked tiredly, opening the fridge. Konan glared at him. When the poor bishie felt her eyes boring holes in his back he stood and turned around. "Un?" she made a hissing noise and threw her coffee at him. The still hot liquid hit him full in the face as Konan stalked out of the room. He stood there for a moment before realizing he was covered in scalding hot coffee. "…….UWAAAA!!!!! DANNAAAAAA!!!!!" he yelled, running out of the room and down the hall to where Sasori was hiding under the covers groaning something about it being too early, "KONAN-CHAN WHAT'D I DOOOOO!!??"

**(HIDAN GETS PWNT BY A WALL!!)**

Konan grumped her way down the hall to the bathroom to see if there were any tampons left in the downstairs bathroom when she discovered that the door was locked. She slammed her fist several times on the door until it opened, revealing an extremely irked Hidan with mussed up hair. "whadaya want? it's too fuckin early to go bangin' on doors, Konan." he yawned, leaning against the door frame. "what do I want?" she asked venomously, "what do I want?….I want the bathroom. NOW!" she screamed at him. "Jesus, hold on a sec, woman. I have to do my hair still." He turned to go finish magiking his hair into his usual Hidan style when Konan grabbed his arm and flung him against the opposite side of the hall. She looked over her shoulder at him, "I said now, Hidan." and went in. there weren't any tampons left, of course, so she threw the door open and grouched into the halls to the stairs.

**(SASORI'S PISS IS INTERUPTED!)**

She made it almost to the second floor bathroom before Sasori ran in and shut the door, looking like he was gonna pee himself. She stood there in shock for a moment before she kicked in the door, scaring the shit out of Sasori who jumped and swore. Regaining his composure he put his pants back on and turned. He folded his arms grumpily "Occupied." he said. Konan growled at him and dug through the medicine cabinet for a moment, throwing lube and bandaids everywhere. Sasori looked at her strangely, wishing she would leave so he could finish his piss. When she found no tampons, she pulled at her hair and roared. Sasori jumped again and came horrifyingly close to pissing himself. "Uh…..Konan? I need to pee, could you, like, spaz out in another bathroom?" he said nervously. The blue haired girl turned her head around 120 degrees like something from a horror movie and smiled at him. Sasori began to sweat at the wolfish look she was giving him. She left the bathroom, nauseatingly happy with herself. Inside the bathroom Sasori sat in the tub sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth, no longer needing to use the bathroom.

**(KAKUZU LOSES TEN DOLLARS(and Tobi gets fried)! -gasp o noez!)**

Konan was getting even more irritated by the second. First they appeared to be out of 'supplies', second it seemed everyone in the organization was out to be as irritating as possible. She was skulking up the last set of stairs when Tobi ran up and asked her to make pie with him. She stood there, frozen while Tobi attempted to name every pie they could make, including a special one for Zetsu made of flesh. She roared at him, searing him to a blackened crisp with her PMSing anger. Then she continued down the hall, leaving Tobi to stand in the same place for almost an hour before Hidan found him and decorated him with pancakes that everyone had been to scared to eat at breakfast(Zetsu made them). Konan decided she would simply go ask Kakuzu for a few bucks. She was, after all, the second most important person in the Akatsuki -coughthirdcough-. she knocked on Kakuzu's door, hoping he was in. luckily he was and opened his door. He stared at her with a glare on his face, and she stared back until he held out ten dollars. "buy groceries too." she stared at him incredulously. "with 10 fucking dollars? Be glad I'm not making Pein make you give me 50 for makeup and earrings!" she turned and left, while Kakuzu stared at his empty hand that had once held ten dollars with tears in his eyes. "Dollar-chan….."he said tearfully before Hidan ran up and pulled him off to look at what he had done to Tobi.

**(PEIN MAKES IT ALL BETTER!)**

Konan got back from the store and happily went to one of the bathrooms(ousting Zetsu). When she went back downstairs, she found Pein leaning on the couch holding a blanket. He walked over to Konan and wrapped it around her shoulders and pushed her gently the couch and put a mug of hot cocoa with a blue bendy straw in it into her hands. She curled her feet up under her and leaned against Pein who flicked the TV on to a soap opera. She drank half the cocoa and leaned up to kiss Pein on the cheek. "I'm all better now." Pein breathed a sigh of reflief. "good. 'cause everyone from Tobi to Kakuzu tried to quit today. Next time you want to kill things, let me snd you on a mission or some thing. don't throw coffee on people or put Sasori into shock pls?" she nodded and finished her cocoa.

"I lurve you Pein."

Pein sighed. "I love you too, Konan."

"say lurve."

"no!"

"SAY IT OR I'LL RIP YOUR FLESH OFF WITH MY TEETH!!"

"Alright! Alright! I….lurve…you."

"thank you very much."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG AUTHORS NOTE 

Who can guess what I'm doing today?

I'll give you a hint. It involves Cocoa and ripping flesh off with my teeth. Luckily I found some advil and didn't murder anyone. Hooray, buttsex- I MEAN ADVIL!!!


End file.
